


STARTING A FAMILY

by rikkybaby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Extreme Underage, F/M, Infant Sex, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkybaby/pseuds/rikkybaby
Summary: Retro Rockstar Eddie Sanderson and his wife Ellinor are starting a family, on their own terms.
Relationships: Dad/Mom, Dad/Son - Relationship, Mom/son - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	STARTING A FAMILY

Eddie Sanderson sighed with relief as he said his good-byes to friends and relatives, and closed the door behind them. They had come to welcome Ellinor and their new son home. His band members were the hardest to get rid of. Nineteen year-old Eddie was the lead singer and guitarist for the retro rock group Crystal Myth, and any get-together was an excuse for them to get high. What started out as a tribute band for Led Zeppelin suddenly caught on with the public once they began expanding their repertoire beyond the Zep. It seemed like the time was right for bringing the old sounds back. Their new-found success is what paid for their modest yet beautiful new home in West Hollywood, and the Maserati in the garage, right next to his ’69 Volkswagen Microbus. The last eighteen months had been a whirlwind of concerts, popularity, and adulation for Eddie and the boys. Now Eddie’s new baby was the topping on the cake. You couldn’t blame them for wanting to turn the occasion into a party. Normally Eddie would have been lighting up right along with them. But not tonight. This was Ellie’s first day back from the hospital, and he wanted to be alone with her. Her and their beautiful baby, Richard.  
Ellinor Sanderson was 16, by societies standards Eddie’s child bride. True, she had been Eddie’s girl for over two years now, and wild fantastic years they have been. She traveled with him everywhere, loving their way around the world, wherever the band’s popularity took them. They finally got married five months ago in Spain. Now they were back home again. Laying in bed now with the sleeping baby cradled in her arms she certainly didn’t feel like a child.  
Little Ricky stirred suddenly, flailing his tiny balled fists. His eyes were still closed as he began to wail. He was hungry. Ell slipped the nightgown off her shoulder and bared her breast, then lifted the baby’s head up to it. The infant knew by instinct where his nourishment was, and clamped his mouth tightly onto her tit. Those little baby lips sucking at her breast sent a shiver through her body.   
“Well, they’re finally gone,” Eddie said as he walked into the room. He stopped to admire the scene before him, his new child sucking, and his wife beaming up at him. Eddie smiled back as he approached. “Good God, you two are beautiful that way,” he said.   
“He’s so beautiful,” Ell said, her face glowing.  
“Oh, I don’t know,” said Eddie jokingly, “he’s got such a prune-face.”  
Ellie gave him a mock shocked look. “Hey, he’s not even two days old yet. You were the same way when you were born.”  
“No way. I never looked like that.” Eddie joked. “Are you sure that’s my baby?”  
“Take a look at that nose and ask me that again.”  
“Your right, that’s my schnozz, alright. Yep, he’s definitely beautiful.”   
Ellinor looked into Eddie’s eyes. “This is the start, Eddie. The beginning of the happy family we always wanted.”   
Eddie kissed her tenderly on the forehead. “You’re right, Ell. It all starts here.”  
Ever since they decided that they wanted children one of things they quickly agreed on was the kind of values they intended to instill in them. They both had had happy childhoods, coming from happy homes of large families. Although they decided to keep their family size down, maybe three at the most, they both wanted to have the kind of happy family lifestyle they grew up in.  
Eddie nuzzled little Ricky and spoke softly in a playful voice. “You lucky little guy, not even two days old and already sucking your mom’s beautiful tits.”  
Ellinor laughed elatedly. “He can have them for the rest of his life if he wants.”  
Eddie’s hand went almost involuntarily to his crotch. “Ooh baby, you turn me on when you talk like that.” He fingered his cock through his jeans.  
Ellie smiled mischievously at him. “Hey, I just got out of the hospital. I’m afraid I’m not much good for awhile.”  
Eddie brought his face down to hers, and with one hand behind her head kissed her long and passionately, their tongues dancing together. After several moments he broke the kiss and unzipped his jeans. “Looks like your mouth still works,” he said with a smile.  
She gave him a playful smirk, then licked her lips. She loved Eddie’s cock. She loved it in her pussy, she loved it in her ass, but she especially loved it in her mouth. He also loved it, of course, and she loved making him cum this way, but she also got a special pleasure from it herself. The feeling of his cum spurting into her mouth did something to her she couldn’t explain. It was enough to bring her to orgasm as well. “Okay, lover. But watch out for the baby. He’s right between us.”  
“No sweat, I’m a careful dude.” Eddie pushed his jeans and jocks to his ankles, freeing his raging cock. It was already at it’s full 8 inches. Standing next to the bed he leaned in across the happily feeding baby, and Ellie leaned forward to meet him.  
“I’ve missed you, baby,” Eddie said as he guided his cock toward her mouth.  
“Mmm, and I’ve missed you, Eddie.” She answered. She held his cock in one hand as she looked up at him. “Hasn’t anybody been taking care of this while I was in the hospital? No little groupies, or one of the guys in the band?”  
“C’mon, babe, you know I don’t do any of that stuff unless you’re there with me. Hell, I haven’t even jacked off.”  
Ellie smiled. That was the right answer. That means he would have a big load for her. She opened her mouth again and took him in. Eddie sighed at the feel of her lips and tongue on his overheated cock. He stood there tensed as she worked her tongue delicately and lightly over the head. She paid special attention to the underside of the head, where it met the shaft. That always drove him crazy. She took it deep into her mouth and slid it back out part way, then dove down once more and back.  
“Oh yeah, Ellie. Don’t stop.”  
Ellie felt his hand gently grab the back of her head as he began to slowly fuck her face. He was closer than she thought. It usually took a while before he reached this stage.The fact that he was so turned on sent thrills of excitement coursing through her body. Still holding the baby to her breast with one arm, she reached and braced herself against Eddie’s muscled leg with the other, as she surrendered to the face fuck. He had both hands on her head now, in control as he picked up the pace.  
“Oh fuck, baby, Oh fuck, oh fuck—”  
This was it! He was about to cum! Her cunt was burning and she wanted badly to rub her clit. If I only had a third hand, she thought. But it didn’t matter because she knew she would cum anyway. She always did.  
“Oh shit, I’m cumming! I’m cumming! Don’t swallow, El! Don’t swallow!”  
That took her by surprise. He had never said that before. She always swallowed.   
Eddie cried out in spasmic ecstasy. “Ahh! Ahh! Ahh, yyess!” His body spasmed as the first volley of sperm-juice raced down his penis and blasted into Ell’s mouth  
She felt the first blast of cum hit the back of her mouth, and then another, and another. She didn’t swallow any of it, following his wishes. As the thick liquid filled her mouth she felt the orgasm crash through her. A shudder ran through her body, and would have screamed if her mouth hadn’t been full of cum and cock. The aftershocks kept coming for what seemd like an eternity.  
As the intensity finally died down, Eddie slowly pulled his still hard member out of her mouth. “You didn’t swallow?”  
El shook her head. “Mm-mh.”  
“Good. I want to share it—”  
She raised her head to him expectantly, her mouth open to welcome him.  
“—with our baby boy.”  
Her eyes went wide with surprise for a moment as she closed her mouth. Then she covered her mouth with her fingertips as a lusty smile crossed her face. She looked down at her suckling infant.  
Little Ricky’s mouth was still feeding at his mother’s tit. El gently pulled him off and brought his face up to hers. With her mouth directly over his, she formed her lips into a small O and slowly began to release the hot viscous liquid into their baby’s tiny mouth. Ricky’s sucking lips took as much in as he could but the overflow ran down his cheeks and chin. He didn’t seem to mind.  
Eddie bent down and gathered the cum running down his son’s face onto his fingers, then let Ricky suck it off of them. Once most of it was in the baby’s mouth he gently rubbed his still semi-hard cock on the baby’s face and mouth. “There you go, son. Your first taste of daddy’s cum.”  
El looked up at her husband lustily. “Jeezus, baby, that was so hot. I love you and Ricky so damn much.”  
Eddie hugged her and kissed her passionately. “Me too, baby.”  
They both looked down at little Ricky’s cum-smeared faced. Their happy family life was just beginning.


End file.
